


Man and Monsters

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [32]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Harm to Children, Hate Crimes, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mass shooting, Medical, Mutants, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Racism, Terrorists, dark themes, everyone needs a fucking hug after this, mutant haters/racists, not sure if that one is right but if you ask me if this shit went down irl it would fucking be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter learns first hand the depth of fucked up some people will go...At that point they're no longer people, they're just... monstersAnd there's no rules for monsters
Series: The Devil's in the details [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 90





	Man and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> ****Warning: This is not cute or fluffy, yes it might have some points that could help bring up the mood because anyone that's been through something horrible sometimes just have to have moments of 'normal' to keep their shit together...****  
> Peter learns how depraved monsters can be

Peter just couldn't shake the tension and anxiety as he swung, he blamed the night of listening to all the electronics and machines building Matt's new suit and listening to his dad whining about it and testing it out. Probably still just worrying over the new suit and if it will hold up, that's all. Misplaced anxiety. Or it could be an impending anxiety attack over the fact that everything crashed down after the press conference, the good, the bad and the ugly.. A lot of people had been hurt a few days before... military style attacks had been hitting areas known for housing Mutants that needed help. This shit was not what he intended for when he helped build those safe houses. But, monsters will be monsters, and that left him checking in on the area homeless shelters and safe houses during his patrols. When the traffic suddenly seemed to die on a relatively well traveled street, that caught his attention. “Guys, I might need some backup.” He flicked on his locator before he headed down. When he saw people lining up in front of a group walking toward one of the buildings he knew cared for mutant children from problem homes he swung straight down to get in the way. He didn't get the shield up quick enough, but wouldn't let himself move away from the kids, feeling burning impact in his leg and arm before it was suddenly bright and sparking in front of them. “Stay behind me!”

“Spider-man,” was whispered by a much older voice as the kids crowded closer while gunfire continued, “Shift right, I can get the kids in the building!”

Peter shifted, feeling and seeing them shifting with him to keep the bullets away from the kids. “Tell me when you're inside, I can't keep this up,” he was losing a lot of blood, but couldn't risk dropping the shield even to stop the flow. He whined as he felt the spell chipping, bullets eating away the edges as he tried to keep it together.

“We're clear!”

Peter stumbled when the shield finally shattered, falling back and grabbing for his leg, wrapping it in webbing and trying to stop the bleeding as the police circled the firing squad. “Kids are inside, the kids are inside! I don't know if they're hurt.”

“So that's Spider-man's stand, is it,” Peter was glaring at one of the monsters intent on killing children.

“This is my stand on kid killers,” Peter's hand curled before he shot a line of web over the guy's face and pulled forward hard enough he swore he felt bones crack as he hit the pavement. “You're gonna have to cut him some air holes...” He grumbled as he stumbled and babied his leg, “Officer's, please tell me you got this.”

“Do we have to cut him air holes?”

Peter felt lightheaded, “I, honestly, am beyond giving a fuck or reason why you should but yeah if you want him breathing he needs air holes.”

“You okay?”

Peter grumbled at his leg, ushering the paramedics into the house, “There's kids in there, just, make sure they're okay.”

“Kid, hold onto something,” Peter blinked at Jessica's voice before he heard the cops yelling and screeching as she ran up, scooping him up and jumping away. “What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?!” Peter whined and she grunted when they landed on one of the nearby roofs. “Fuck, I'm getting to old for this shit!”

“Didn't have to just snatch and grab me...”

“Shut up, fuck, that looks bad. You mobile?”

Peter laughed and regretted it when it made him even more light headed, “I'm not even sure how I'm conscious.”

“Alright, kid. Matt hope you're at the Tower, need you to call in a retrieval. Kid's bleeding out bad, looks like his leg is fucked up.”

“ _Retrieval task initiated, target Peter Parker.”_

Peter laughed when the drones showed up, “And dad didn't want me to make him a user.”

“Keep laughing, kid, Murdock is gonna kill you himself when he sees you.”

-

Matt shook himself awake when he heard shifting beside him, “Peter?”

“Ugh, feel like shit, how bad is it? Hurts like it's bad.”

“You're lucky... Really lucky. Bruce was almost out of the Tower when we got your heads up. He canceled his plans when we got the location on you. Had to put your femoral artery back together so don't kick around. The shot was a through and through though, so you had that going for you. Claire is pissed and wants to know the moment you're up to scream at you. Apparently someone was recording.”

“Yeah? Who? Jess?”

“No, one of theirs was recording. They're going down for attempted mass homicide and, from the sound of it, none of them will see daylight again after the look on those kids' faces when the paramedics got them cleared.”

“Was anyone hurt?”

“You were hurt, you were nearly killed, Peter! You're lucky our blood type match!”

Peter winced, “The kids, were they hurt?”

“Cuts and scrapes mainly, I think a couple of those cuts were from bullets nicking them. Otherwise just extremely shell shocked.”

“So, what purist bullshit were they spewing before the shooting started? If one of theirs was recording.”

“I don't know, but they need to all be put in a dark hole and left there to rot.”

“I know, most of the time, I get seconds chances and all that. But those weren't people, those were monsters trying to mow down little kids, dad.”

“Yeah, they were.”

Peter tried to raise his arms and whined as he dropped his left one, “Fuck, oh, right, I got hit in the arm too... How bad is it?”

“Muscle and skin damage, lucky for you they hit the meat of your arm not the bone or joint.”

“Okay, ugh, never cast a healing spell one handed before.”

“Don't worry about it,” Matt reached out, fingers carding through Peter's hair, “Just rest, we'll deal with it after some more rest.”

“What's the report look like?”

“Spider-man saves kids from what Foggy told me. Karen is chomping at the bit to get her hands on those guys over this. I, was afraid to ask her where Frank was...”

Peter shifted, grumbling, “Where's my phone?”

“Probably with the rest of your clothes.” Matt stood and shuffled over to check the table before picking it up and tossing it to him, “You need a new suit after that.”

“Yep,” Matt heard buttons clicking before a connecting sound, “Hey Frank, got a question for you. Wouldn't happen to be in New York would you?” Matt froze and reached out but even wounded Peter was quick enough to bat him away, “Nah, no reason, just checking in is all.” Matt heard the call disconnect before Peter tapped away on the phone again. “At least the articles got it right... Racist extremists target mutant children in mass shooting. Shit, they got a clear image of Spider-man using a shielding spell. Damn, there went my ace in the hole.”

“You never lost your mask at least?”

“Yeah, but that means I'll have to be extra careful outside of it. I already got called out for being Spider-man once, I can't risk another attempt.”

“Not like you would have any reason to use magic in day to day life anyway.”

“Yeah, well, someone has a bad habit of forgetting what curtains are for!”

“Some of us have no fucking care or need for curtains, so you're the only one that moves them!”

“Could you two stop bickering? Stress is bad for Peter right now,” Bruce's voice called from the next room. “Glad to see you're feeling better at least.”

“Wouldn't say that,” Peter grumbled as he relaxed in the bed, “I'm more the rage induced endorphin rush than the feeling better level of recovery.”

Bruce snorted and nodded, “Yeah, let me know when you feel well enough for physical activity, I've got something you can punch that can handle you not pulling it.”

“Sounds awesome! We'll make a day of it,” Peter whined at the pulling in his leg, “Shit, did I just tear that open?”

“Yep,” Matt sighed as he shoved Peter onto his back and pulled the blanket to the side, “Popped two of them, but the internal is still sound.”

“Did you honestly just touch his wounded leg without gloves on?”

Matt raised his hand to show the bandage underneath, “I felt it through the gauze, relax, Banner, you'll get your blood pressure up...”

Bruce took a very rough sounding deep breath as he stomped over just to verify, “Great, now you're bleeding again. Stop squirming around.”

“And now you have to suffer another set of stitches...”

“Dad, we need to have a serious talk about your sadism...”

“Peter, you're my son, it shows in the amount of fucking damage you can take and still have a 'fuck you' attitude.”

“And sheer, 'dumb fucking bitch' you two bring into a room,” Bruce grumbled, Peter winced as he laughed, “I hate you for ever introducing me to Wade...”

“Oh Wade is all dad's fault! Ask him about it.”

Matt glared before shrugging, “There was an arms deal on a boat, it's a long story.”

“Noooo that's how I met him, you still haven't said how you did.”

Matt groaned, “That's an even longer story.”


End file.
